Raw
by addicted-mb
Summary: EM/JJ FEMSLASH ongoing - a case of what ifs? What if, for one time, Em can't control her emotions? K to begin with but will slowly increase the rating as I go along!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Raw

Author: addicted-mb  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Pairings: Emily Prentiss/Jennifer Jareau  
Ratings: K (at the moment)  
Disclaimers: Criminal Minds is not owned by me.

Authors Notes: Right, this story was inspired by a little event that happened to me a couple of days ago in my house. Nothing major like this obviously but I thought about what if Emily lost control? What if, one time, she wasn't in control of her emotions and just let the rage out? :D This will be an ongoing story. Not as long as Roadtrip, but will have a few chapters to it I think.

As always, feedback is loved! Let me know what you think of my inspired story! :D Oh, and thanks for reading!

***

Her knuckles were bruised and raw with bloody scratches.

She'd always been able to control her feelings, but the scene was the worst she'd ever laid witness to and this was one time her emotions came out. Her hands were shaking from the after-effects of conveying her anger and frustration out on the Unsub, who had massacred those poor children.

She lay on the ground against the brick wall, not being able to get the sickening images out of her head, and, unable to move or speak.

_This is not something you can compartmentalise, Prentiss!_

The team were assessing the damage done to the Unsub. Emily had certainly done a very good job of beating the man up and he would not be going to prison anytime soon. His first destination would be the hospital.

JJ looked up and saw Emily slumped against the bricks, not batting an eyelid. Concern washed over the blonde woman's face, as she made her way over to the brunette.

"Emily? Are you ok?"

There was no response.

Frowning, JJ touched the brunette's leg softly.

"Em?"

JJ wondered whether Emily's compartmentalisation had caught up with her, and, now the poor woman could not deal with anymore emotions, leaving her in shock.

JJ rubbed Emily's cheek that was cold from the winter breeze.

"Emily? Sweetie?"

Emily blinked at the warmth on her cheek, waking her from her shocked state.

"Jennifer?" Emily whispered. She was frightened as to where she was, but immediately was put at ease, staring into the blue eyes facing her.

"Hey sweetie, let me take a look at your hands? I need to see how bad they are," the blonde spoke warmly, grasping at the two bloody objects in front of her.

JJ gasped at the sight, "Jesus Emily! You sure massacred your hands! I don't think you'll need stitches, but let's get you home and I'll fix them up for you."

Accepting the assistance up, JJ guided a very automaton Emily to their SUV and did up her belt.

JJ had a few quick words to Hotch before taking the driver's position and heading off to Emily's apartment.

Not a word was spoken in the car, which usually would not raise concern to the blonde driving. What did concern her was the shaking. It was clear to JJ that even though Emily had expressed herself so violently towards the Unsub, she was unable to break down or bring back the normally so in-control-with-her-emotions Emily.

JJ turned off the ignition and opened Emily's front door where she sat, still unaware that they had reached her apartment building. Leaning in, JJ undid the brunette's seatbelt and felt her jump from the motion near her.

"Em, honey," JJ rubbed the girls arms up and down, "We're at you're place. Have you got your keys handy? I'll open the door for us."

***

Emily's place was immaculate. If she didn't know that Emily had owned it for a few years, she would think that it was a brand new house yet to have someone live in it.

"Where's your bathroom, Emily? I'll take a look at your first aid kit."

Emily pointed up the stairs as she flopped down on her couch, "Second door on the left."

The first door was open and appeared to be a guest room, JJ walked past and opened up the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. She grabbed the small first aid kit there and went downstairs.

Emily was still shaking from the ordeal and was staring out of the large windows to the cityscape in front of her.

"Wow, Em! You do have a lovely apartment with amazing views!"

She frowned as Emily just grunted in response.

"Now, let's take a look at those hands."

She grabbed the left one lightly and saw Emily flinch. Her adrenaline must be dropping off, causing her to start feeling the pain. She cleaned off the cuts with a little water.

"This is going to sting, Em, but it will make sure you don't get any infections down the track."

Emily's natural reaction was to withdraw her hands from JJ, but the blonde slowly took it back to finish off the job.

As she placed some gauge on the cuts, she whispered to Emily, "Why don't I run you a bath? I think you could do with one to relax a little."

Emily nodded slightly.

"Great," she squeezed Emily's thigh as she got up and went back to the bathroom. She found some soothing bath wash from the cupboard, which looked like an unwanted gift and poured it into the hot water.

Testing the water, she called out to the brunette downstairs, "Em, your bath is ready!"

***

After leaving Emily to the warm and comforting bath, she finally heard sobs from that direction. It was the first time JJ had heard Emily cry. It could have been the first time anyone had her cry.

_Emily, the emotion-less. _

_Emily, the fearless. _

_Emily, the strong. _

All of that was no longer. Not here, not now. Here, Emily lay in the bath, finally opening up and letting everything go.

JJ could not stand to let the brunette feel she was alone. Knocking on the door, she did not await a response. She rushed to Emily's side and ignoring the foam or the water, held onto her tight.

Emily didn't reject the gesture. She embraced it and lowered her face into JJ's shoulder, sobbing harder.

It was a good twenty minutes or so, before Emily had eased down. She began to shiver as the water in the bath had turned cold, and, JJ suggested that she hop out and dry herself off. Grabbing the brunette's towel, she closed her eyes and opened the towel up for Emily to wrap around her.

"How about you get some clothes on and I make us some dinner?"

A little embarrassed from her predicament, Emily nodded and entered her room.

***

Downstairs, JJ looked into the pantry finding some ingredients for spaghetti. She pulled them out and began prepping the food.

As she turned around, Emily had entered the kitchen in an old pair of tracksuit pants and an old, ragged Yale t-shirt.

JJ's breath was taken away at the sight. Suddenly aware that she was staring, JJ voiced, "You feel a little better?"

Emily timidly whispered, "Thanks, JJ. I'm...I'm sorry you had to see me like this! You didn't need to look after me." She looked down at her feet.

JJ sighed, "Emily...there was no way you were going to be alone tonight. You need someone to take care of you, just like you did for me after the Hankel case. Besides, you, I, the rest of the team, we're all family. That's what we do for family. I, we all care for you, Em!" JJ squeezed Emily's shoulder before tracing her hand down the brunette's arm.

Emily shivered at the lingering touch.

"I think dinner's ready. Are you hungry?"

Emily nodded and raised her right side of her face at an attempt of a smile.

"Right, it's pretty simple! But, at least you'll feel a little better after some carbs," JJ smiled as she filled a plate before handing it to Emily.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Raw

Author: addicted-mb  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Pairings: Emily Prentiss/Jennifer Jareau  
Ratings: K (at the moment)  
Disclaimers: Criminal Minds is not owned by me.

Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone for all the reviews....this one is a bit more of a favourite than the others, so I'm glad you all like it too! This chapter is a little shorter than normal, I just think it ends well here and I don't want to go too fast or have too much romance at the start! It's more about the drama and Emily's emotions. As always, please review and tell me what you think - thanks so much! :D

***

﻿There was silence at the table whilst eating the pasta but JJ could see that it was the best thing she could do for the brunette. Looking at the brunette, she saw the raw  
Emily. The one no one ever got to see.

She was still shaking slightly and her eyes were red from her earlier breakdown, yet JJ felt she possibly was more beautiful than ever before. She continued staring at the brunette until she realised she had been caught.

Emily hid her head by dropping it down, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. "I'm sorry Jennifer..."

JJ, confused responded, "Why are you sorry?"

"For letting you see me like this, both today and tonight. I usually can control my emotions. Today...well it was just too much!" She brought her tear-stained face up once again looking deep into JJ's.

Eye contact was kept until JJ realised she had not responded. Not that Emily was expecting a response, but the blonde felt inclined to, "Em, we all have our moments. Yes, no one can hide or control theirs as well as you, but Jesus Em, if you hadn't done something today, I think myself or Hotch would've reacted anyway. You got in before anyone else and I have to say I'm thankful for it. Although, I would've preferred no injuries on your part."

"I...I just don't know how someone could be that brutal. Especially with innocent children. Everything we see....it just didn't seem to be as bad as this. And the unsub, he was proud of what he'd done. There was absolutely no remorse; he was gloating at us....at me...."

JJ listened without interrupting, she could do nothing as she saw the brunette opening up and noticed what look like guilt in her deep, brown eyes.

"He is never going to stop. He said that to me and I believe him. He wouldn't stop...ever! There's no way prison would change him for the good," Emily sighed. "I wish I had the guts to finish him off....people like that should never be able to return to the community."

"Em, I doubt he will ever get out. He will rot in there and never see fresh, free air again."

"I wish it was that simple JJ. He mentioned to me he was going to escape. With his connections, I believe he will be able to. Trust me; he has the same connections that I do and I know that I could get out of anything!"

JJ frowned. Emily knew this Unsub. She did not realise it at the time, but the individual that murdered the children was someone from her own family. It was a distant relative, but none-the-less, they were able to have access to the same people and connections Emily would to get out of any legal implications that they may get themselves into.

Emily sighed once more and JJ looked up curiously.

"It's funny I did forget about Hotch....and the BAU". Emily frowned.

"What about it, Em?". JJ grasped Emily's hand and squeezed, concern displayed on her face.

"I just wonder how Hotch will handle this. I hope I still have a job to go back to."

"We're family, Em! We look out for one another, we stick together. Through good times and bad. You might be on desk duty for a little while, but no one could blame you for how you reacted. We'll get through this."

JJs heart fluttered at the first real attempt of a smile from the brunette. She could not stand the distance between the girls any longer and brought herself closer to her, enveloping her arms around the older women. She tightened her hold, as she felt the warmth breath tickling her on her neck and Emily attached her arms to JJ's back.

JJ tenderly rubbed her hands over Emily's back. She enjoyed the closeness. She felt Emily shiver under her touch.

"You ok?" JJ leant back to look at Emily, not withdrawing from holding her.

Emily nodded shyly. She realized she enjoyed the attention but now was not the right time or place.

"How about we watch some TV, or, you could get some rest?"

"TV sounds good.."

Emily switched the TV on as JJ sank into the couch, welcoming Emily next to her. She joined her in the seat. She leant into the blonde's embrace, enjoying the soft touch of JJ's fingers fondling her hair.

It was not long till both girls had dozed off, both in the comfort of one another's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ** Ok, I have been un-motivated and lazy. These are my only excuses for the lack of updates lately. Where is my person to kick me up the bum?

I hope that this update is accepted as apologies to all! :D Oh and please review....I'm not sure about this and where it's heading, so I'd be very interested in your thoughts!

***

JJ was the first to wake up from their slumber to notice a very relaxed Emily leaning on her chest. Emily's breath was tickling her own breast bone. Here, Emily had no fear, but what looked like a satisfied smile on her face. She stirred, but only to nuzzle further into JJ's chest.

It was difficult for JJ.

Her colleague, her friend was laying her on top of her. All that would have been fine, if JJ did not feel anything more for her. This was not the case however. Ever since Emily stepped on their floor, JJ felt an instant attraction to the brunette. She couldn't even say this was the first time she'd been attracted to a woman. Back in college, Jennifer had a crush on the goalie of their soccer team, Bella. She was a brunette too and it was all innocent. A couple of kisses, nothing more. But, Emily.... Emily was definitely something more than that.

JJ sighed and brushed the hair of Emily's face. Her heart ached as she resisted the urge to kiss the older woman.

Emily began to stir and jumped wide-awake as she realised how close and how comfortable she was getting with the blonde liaison.

JJ brushed some stray hair away from Emily's face, "You ok?"

"Yeah," Emily lifted herself off JJ, both instantly missing their closeness.

"I guess we both need some sleep," JJ smiled at the brunette who immediately looked nervous before hiding her face and her emotions. "Em?"

She looked up and looked deep into JJ's blue eyes searching, not saying a word.

"You should get to bed," JJ sternly voiced.

She breathed deeply before pausing. "Jennifer?" She looked down again and fidgeted with her fingers.

JJ could tell she was holding back. "What is it, Emily? You can tell me anything," she grabbed at her hand and squeezed.

"Can you stay?"

The blonde smiled, "Of course! I wasn't leaving, Em.."

"No, I mean..." Emily interrupted.

JJ raised her eyebrow.

"...Can you sleep with me? Tonight?" She once again looked away from the blonde.

She never thought she would ever speak those words to the woman in front of her. There was nothing sexual involved in the comment however, and she felt that she could not be alone tonight. The images of the children flashed through as she shut her eyes.

JJ's heart skipped a beat with those words she had always wanted to hear most from the brunette's mouth. _Those succulent lips._

Getting no response, Emily turned away to hide her disappointment. "It's fine Jennifer, you don't have to."

"Sorry, Em. I drifted off there for a sec. Of course I will. I'd do anything for you..."

_Had she said too much?_

Emily didn't seem to acknowledge or respond to the comment. JJ let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Do you have something I can change into?"

The blonde followed Emily as she got up. "Yes, I've got some old t-shirts that I wear to bed. You can have one of those and some shorts. Is that ok?"

JJ visualised Emily in the t-shirt she was handed and blushed. She became aware that she was staring at her once again after drifting off.

"I'm sorry Em."

"For what? You're here doing me a favour. I need you…tonight."

Emily was still very distant and not her usual self to analyse the blonde's and notice the look of longing in JJ's eyes or the excessive staring. JJ slowly began to relax and just be there for her friend.

Emily got ready for bed first, leaving the blonde to look around her room. It was a luxurious bed with furnishes similar to a five star hotel. Most of the photos around the room were of the team, all but a couple from what looked like high school. She was definitely the same Prentiss then, still beautiful and strong. In all of the photos, she was with a group of friends, but seemed to be attached to one girl. All the other photos looked to be happy-snaps taken by Garcia. JJ could see no photos of her mother or her family anywhere in sight, nor could she remember seeing any downstairs.

_I guess there's too many secrets in her family and they were never around, maybe she never had any sense of closeness to them._

Emily came in the room, noticing the blonde looking at her photos. She gave the blonde a sad smile.

To the blonde, it appeared that she'd been crying again and her heart broke.

"Hop into bed. I'll join you shortly," she rubbed Emily's back as she headed to the bathroom.

By the time she was back, Emily was in bed but yet to get to sleep.

"You ok? You want anything?"

"No, just company," Emily curved one side of her lip.

JJ obliged and jumped into the bed, joining Emily under the covers. She felt Emily grab a hold of her arm and bring it around her. JJ moved closer, allowing Emily to snuggle against her.

She heard a mumble from Emily's soft lips as she fell to her sleep. "Thanks, Jen..."

JJ smiled and slowly drifted off, comfortable being so close to the woman she was attracted to.

***

Both girls slept straight through and it was about 12 when either other one of them stirred.

Emily slowly opened her eyes feeling a heaviness around her legs, stomach and chest. She looked down suddenly aware of a body on top of her, holding her quite possessively.

This was something Emily always dreamed of, and, although it wasn't really an appropriate moment, she took the opportunity to appreciate the scene in front of her, taking all of JJ in. _Was she more beautiful now than ever? _ She didn't know how it was possible, but she certainly was. How could anyone so beautiful and pure work in their doing what they do in their current environment?

The blonde started to stir and got a sense of her current position on Emily.

"I'm sorry Emily," she attempted to move but Emily had grabbed her and she fell back downwards, blushing at the predicament of being closer than ever to Emily's body.

"Don't."

The blonde looked into brown eyes confused. What was going on here? She was pretty much all over the brunette, but she did not want her to move away.

She tried to relax as much as possible, keeping silent and paying attention to the soft intake and exhale of breath from the body underneath her. Emily's eyes were closed. She seemed comfortable enough. Finally, she relaxed her muscles and tried not to assess what was going on. Resorting to closing her eyes as well as she leant her head back down on Emily.

Emily had drifted in her thoughts, not thinking of the closeness of JJ. It didn't really feel weird, she guessed the last few days had been so surreal for her that this, with JJ, just made her feel a little grounded and more human. She didn't want to think about it too much, but just knew what she needed right now to counteract the thoughts and images of what her own family did. Who would've thought anyone, besides a Prentiss was capable of doing that to poor, innocent children?

***

"We've been called in, after the police in Sacramento noticed another two cases which presented similar MO's. They are sure these aren't the first, but, just the first to be connected together, and they just don't have the resources to deal with this, which is why they called us in."

JJ brought their attention to the screen, "The children, well, girls so far, were not interfered with sexually. It appears that it was purely about the mental and physical torture they could undertake."

Emily brought her attention to the screen, and the first thing she noticed was how much the girl looked like her, when she was younger. In fact, it could be her child, the resemblance was that close.

Emily shook off the thought and paid attention to JJ. She noticed how the blonde liaison reacted when presenting each photo and having to explain in detail, what had happened to them. As a profiler, Emily realised there was something under the surface of this case, that hit a nerve with the blonde. Could she relate also in some way? Did JJ have a young friend that went missing when she was younger?

Emily stored the questions away for later so that she could focus on helping these poor innocent girls get some justice, and stop the Unsub from committing any more acts of violence and torture.

"It's highly likely our Unsub is a male who has knowledge of these areas," Morgan began.

"Some of these areas would require expert knowledge of the area. He'd have to be a local, or, someone who has visited the area and knows it quite well." Reid continued.

"Do I see a finger removed, JJ?" Rossi asked, squinting at the screen.

JJ showed her disgust as she nodded. She clicked the photo, zooming in on the left hand of the current girl displayed. "Each girl had their ring finger removed, at the very least. One, had her hair shaved and also the girls were found to have cuts that would not kill them."

"More likely for scarring," Reid interjected.

"The girls look like they were tied or kept locked up." Emily continued.

"Yes, they have been malnourished also. The girls have been missing for at least five weeks. They have been girls from families that are fairly well to do. The police have mentioned that it's been kept out of the media so far, as they were concerned it would trigger a lot of negative attention which could distract them from the case."

"But there's been no ransom demands?" Morgan questioned.

"The local police had had none so far. They aren't sure where he is taking these girls, but he is able to get to and from the areas unseen or unnoticed."

Emily held her eyes at the blue staring back, receiving a half smile. Emily knew it was one of grave concern. Just what were they getting themselves into.

Hotch sighed as he closed the case folder in front of him, "Right guys, wheels up in ten. JJ, Prentiss I'd like you to head to the victims' families and see what you can find out. Morgan, Rossi, you head to the crime scene of the first and second girls. Reid and I will check out the latest victim."

***


End file.
